HP PKMN MSTR 10
Harry was just about to leave for Ever Grande City, a full week and a half before the conference started. His bags were packed, he had plenty of supplies, and his Pokemon were all trained to a very high level. Harry was ready to win another league and make history by being the first to three in a row, and in doing so have his name written down once more in the history books. The only thing stopping him was Death having appeared on the mortal plain of existence with none other than his godfather, Sirius Black! Harry only had one question.... "How?" Harry asked in shock. "The Veil is a grey area of sorts and Sirius was neither truly dead nor truly alive, but in a kind of suspended animation." Death replied with a smirk. "This is your reward for defeating Team Rocket and Team Aqua and Magma, and Fate actually agreed that you should be rewarded." "Sirius I'm glad you're alive!" Harry said, before hugging him. "Me too, kiddo. Death showed me your life on Earth and I was impressed. You did great things! You beat Voldemort, put the Death Eaters down, and then began cleansing their idiotic blood purity nonsense from Britain." Sirius said. "Yeah... I am awesome." Harry agreed, causing Sirius and Death to smirk. "Catching Sirius up on your life in this world and helping him get use to it will be your responsibility, Hadrian. I would suggest that you give him that Tyranitar for protection though." Death said, before vanishing. "Whats a Tyranitar?" Sirius asked. "A Rock and Dark-type Pokemon." Harry replied, getting a confused look. "Pokemon are kind of like the magical creatures from our world, but more people friendly and people command them to use moves that deal damage to other Pokemon. Humans and Pokemon battle to improve, and both desire to prove themselves and grow in power and experience. It's up to the trainer to feed them, train them for battle and guide them in them, and know what move and strategy would be best." "Is there a Light type?" Sirius asked. "No. There are eighteen different types of Pokemon though... Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel, and Fairy." Harry replied. "What type do you use?" Sirius asked. "A mixture of several types. Each type has advantages and strengths and weaknesses, but some can be countered with strategy and abilities and moves. Some Pokemon are purely one type, but some also have secondary types too. Tyranitar is a Dark and Rock-type, but evolved from a Rock and Ground-type. Unlike back in our world, your chosen type doesn't have to reflect your morals. You could build a team of Dark-types, wear all black and call yourself the Dark Lord and actually be a very nice guy." That got Sirius' complete attention. "I was recently proclaimed a Dragon Master, but I don't terrorize towns and eat all of peoples live stock." Harry said, causing Sirius to smirk. "I could mock Voldy!" Sirius said excitedly. "No one would know, but I could definitely amuse myself! Ha! I could make my parents proud and become a Dark Lord!" Sirius said before laughing. "I'll need to become good at training these Pokemon, but, once I do, I can become the Dark Lord Sirius Black!" Harry decided to call that a win. "I can use some Elixir of Life to restore you to age twenty- one, we'll need to get you clothes and other stuff, and begin educating you. You'll also need a believable excuse for becoming a trainer when most begin at age ten.... How about you didn't have a supportive family and that they held you back from your dream?" "Yeah... I think I can make that convincing," Sirius said dryly. "You'll need to attend a half-day training session to get your license and I can transfer some knowledge to you with Telepathy to help, but then you can legally get involved in official competitions and purchase Poke Balls." Sirius nodded and they began getting Sirius set up in a new life.... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It thankfully only took a few days, and Sirius was very understanding of Harry's need to arrive early at Ever Grande City to register for the competition, and Sirius was eager to watch some great Pokemon battles and watch his godson in action. Sirius had learned of his godsons success as a Pokemon Trainer and was very impressed, but was concerned that Harry dragging him around would slow him down or hold him back. Harry had already shown him how to operate the International Trade feature and Sirius had acquired an Absol, his second Pokemon, by trading a Gyarados that Harry gave him for the training exercise in trading. Harry had already won his battles in the preliminary round and qualifying rounds, and had done so quite easily, but Harry was pleased to already be in the Top 32. The finals would begin tomorrow, but Harry was relaxing and talking with his godfather. Sirius and Harry were planning out Sirius' team and the training of Sirius and his Pokemon. Sirius still had a lot to learn about Pokemon and training; so did Harry, but he had far less to do and learn, and could teach Sirius all he needed to know. They were joined by a short and fat man that Harry recognized as Scott, the founder of the Battle Frontier. "Scott, the founder of the Battle Frontier. If you're here to persuade me to waste my time on your business, then I reserve the right to laugh in your face; publically humiliating you." "The Battle Frontier has seven trainers that are Elite Four level, why would you not want to challenge them?" Scott asked, needing Harry convinced to get involved. A trainer of Harry's standing getting involved would greatly improve the Battle Frontiers reputation and draw in more trainers. Harry laughed at Scott's over-exaggeration. "Brandon competed in multiple leagues, over a dozen, and he never placed higher than Top 8. He was a nobody until he caught a Regirock, a Registeel, and a Regice, and that was when he suddenly became 'Elite Four level' as you said. He's literally nothing but a greatly over-hyped trainer and tourist attraction with his three Regis. Any of his successes can be attributed to them and not his actual skill." "Your Factory Head, Dome Ace, Palace Maven, and Arena Tycoon are decent, but certainly not Elite Four level. Now... I know you're questioning my ability to make this assessment, but I've beaten Steven Stone and I have trained with Lance, so I feel I can assess their skills. Plus, I'm a two time Champion. Your Battle Frontier is nothing more than tourist attraction with over-hyped trainers, and nothing more than an attempt to earn yourself some more money. Now, I'm normally not rude, but you tried lying to me, so please go decieve someone truly stupid into wasting their time." "Very well," Scott said coldly, before leaving their table. "Annoying git, wasn't he?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, he was. Once were done eating, do you wanna go catch you some more Pokemon?" "Yeah. I really want a Houndour and Sneasel, and a Froakie and Crawdaunt too," Sirius replied. "According to your database, it evolves into a Water and Dark-type. Becoming a Dark Lord is real hard work." Sirius added, causing Harry to smirk. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's first battle in the Top 32 was a complete disappointment. Togekiss and Gardevoir gave his first opponent a humiliating defeat with them losing six Pokemon to Harry's one lost Pokemon. Harry was still very pleased to be in the Top 16, but he was hoping for some real challenges. Ash had made his way into the Top 16, along with an idiot named Morrison and some guy with a Meowth. Harry felt his chances of victory were excellent, even if Tyson's Metagross and Sceptile could Mega-Evolve. Harry was seeing more hints of Mega-Evolution, his next opponent had two Key Stones. Harry didn't consider him a threat though, Bill's Pokemon were on a much lower level and he was a Psychic-type specialist. Harry estimated that Bill's Pokemon were all level 60 and Harry was guessing that he actively restrained himself from reaching too high, which meant that he had a purpose for such actions. Harry was guessing that Bill wanted to become a member of the Elite Four or felt that he was at the champion-level already... he wasn't. "Nervous?" Sirius asked. "No, just thinking about my next opponent," Harry replied. "He's sixteen years old and logically should have much stronger Pokemon, but hasn't trained them beyond a certain level. This means that he's working towards a specific goal, like being in the Elite Four, and his Pokemon are at the right level for that. He has two Key Stone's and can Mega-Evolve two of his Pokemon, but he isn't a real threat to me." "Elite Four-level means Pokemon between the levels fifty and sixty, right? Plus you have to be a great trainer?" Sirius asked. "Yup," Harry replied. "I think I want to get to that level," Sirius said. "Maybe eventually get my Pokemon level 75 or higher and help you with that project of yours." "Well, then we'll start training you after this conference. I might even take a gap-year and we can travel through the Alola region, it doesn't have a league, but it has some very powerful Pokemon to catch." Harry said, and Sirius looked interested in doing that. Further conversation was halted by Harry's opponent stopping at their table. "Well, well. If it isn't Hadrian from Viridian City, the kid who defeated my idiot cousin." "Hmm... An idiot from Hoenn, you must mean Rick. That talentless idiot who couldn't do anything without a Legendary Pokemon." Harry said, causing Bill to smirk. "Yeah, that's a fair assessment. He's been annoying me and pressuring me to defeat you to avenge him, but I don't really care. I'm going to beat you because I have too, to become champion and then fulfill my dream...." "To replace Drake when he retires?" Harry asked, and Bill's shocked expression validated Harry's theory. "I thought so. I hope you are Elite Four-level, I could use the challenge. But you won't be winning our battle, let alone the Ever Grande Conference." "We'll see," Bill said confidently. "Yes, we'll both see me beat you." Harry replied boredly, but Bill walked away. The next day.... The Ever Grande Conference had continued, with Ash defeating his friend Morrison and advancing to the Top 8, and so had Tyson and other trainers that Harry didn't team a threat. Now, Harry would defeat Bill, Rick's cousin and advance to the Top 8. "This will be a full six-on-six Pokemon battle, with substitutions! Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" "Go Espeon!" Bill said. "Go Gengar!" Harry said, opting to play it safe at first. "Use Shadow Ball!" Bill ordered, going immediately for the kill. "Redirect it with Psychic!" Harry ordered and then had it followed up by another Shadow Ball, but from Gengar. "Espeon is unable to battle! Bill send out your next Pokemon!" Bill returned his defeated Espeon, shocked at such a quick defeat and the tactics used. To be fair, most Psychic Pokemon can't redirect attacks, and seeing a Ghost-type do it was unheard of. Bill decided to have his Alakazam wear down Harry's Gengar, he would be saving his best for dealing with his other Pokemon. "Go Alakazam! Use Psychic!" "Shadow Punch!" Harry ordered and Alakazam was heavily damaged and quickly put on the defensive. "Shadow Ball!" "Teleport!" Bill said, panicking. Alakazam barely managed it in time, but was hit by Hypnosis; putting it to sleep, then Toxic, Nightmare, Hex, and then finished off by Shadow Ball. Bill's Medicham was quickly defeated next, by Night Shade. With Bill having had three Pokemon defeated, they were forced to take a short break. Harry was amused when Rick claimed to be Bill's coach and then lectured him before getting dismissed by Bill and led away by security. It was pathetic. Rick was still a loser and was trying to get people to do what he couldn't, which was defeat Harry. Harry decided to watch him, his desire for revenge could be dangerous in the future. Harry might have to kill Rick, but that was a last resort option. It was finally time for the battle restart, and Harry was hoping his Dusknoir could continue Gengar's tradition of sweeping.... "Go Gallade!" "Go Dusknoir!" "Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Bill ordered. "Catch it with Psychic!" Harry said calmly, and Dusknoir caught Gallade, suspending it in midair. "Will-O-Wisp!" "Gah! Teleport!" Bill ordered, getting Gallade to safety, but not before it was induced with a Burn Status. "Use Hex!" Harry said, and Dusknoir obeyed, defeating Gallade. "Gallade is unable to battle! Bill, send out your next Pokemon!" Bill returned his defeated Gallade and sent out his Gardevoir, smirking. "Gardevoir! Mega Evolve!" Bill said, to the awe of nearly everyone. Everyone watched as power emitted from Bill's Key Stone and Gardevoir and light enveloped Gardevoir as it evolved into its Mega-Evolved form. When it had finished evolving, Bill was extremely confident. "I'll be winning this conference and this battle!" Harry laughed at Bill's over-confidence and then had Dusknoir use Mean Look and Destiny Bond, while Bill was rejoicing in his supposed victory. "Use Imprison!" Bill ordered angrily, but only succeeded in annoying Harry with his strategy. Harry sighed in annoyance and had Dusknoir begin a brutal onslaught of Ghost-type moves. Or Harry intended too anyway. It fainted after two Shadow Balls and a Night Shade, and was left in very bad shape. Bill angrily returned his defeated Gardevoir and sent out his Metagross. Naturally, he also Mega-Evolved it. Bill knew that he was going to lose, but at this point he just wanted to defeat even one of Harry's Pokemon. Bill ordered Mega Metagross to use Meteor Mash and Harry ordered a Destiny Bond, and then a Shadow Ball that only briefly slowed Mega Metagross down before it hit Dusknoir. Dusknoir used Fire Punch and then followed it up a close range Shadow Ball, Fire Punch, Shadow Punch, and finally another Shadow Ball. "Metagross is unable to battle! The winner is Hadrian of Viridian City!" Harry returned Dusknoir and walked away, pleased to have secured his placing in the Top 8. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's next opponents fell quickly and soon it was just Harry and Tyson left. Harry was hoping that Ash could beat Tyson, but Ash lost and Harry sadly wouldn't get to battle him here. "This will be a full six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed and will have no time limit. The winner will leave here the winner of the Hoenn League, win one million Pokedollars and other prizes, and gain the right to challenge the Elite Four and the reigning Champion." President Goodshow said. "This battle will be a full on six-on-six battle, with both trainers allowed unlimited substitutions and the battle will have no time limit. Furthermore, when one or both trainers lose three Pokemon, there will be a short intermission." The referee said and Harry and Tyson both nodded in understanding. "Trainers send out your first Pokemon!" The referee said. Tyson sent out his Sceptile, equipped with a Mega Stone, and Harry sent out his Blaziken. Harry was surprised that Tyson didn't substitute his Sceptile, but once he Mega-Evolved his Sceptile, that surprise vanished. Brute force it was, then. Tyson wanted to gain an early lead and defeat some of Harry's Pokemon with Sceptile's Mega-Evolution. That wasn't a good idea for Tyson. Harry knew what Tyson's Sceptile was capable of, and Tyson was now very concerned about Harry's knowing smirk. "Use Blast Burn on the entire battlefield." Harry ordered calmly, knowing that it was necessary to counter Sceptile's Detect. Blaziken obeyed, bathing the entire battlefield in its fire and then charging through the fire with Flame Charge, and then following up the attack with a full-powered Brave Bird that left Sceptile unable to battle. "Sceptile is unable to battle! Tyson, send out your Pokemon." The Referee said, and Harry decided to keep his Blaziken in play and let it hopefully take out what Harry suspected would be either Donphan, Meowth, or Hariyama. Harry was feeling that Blaziken might be able to perform a team sweep and that would make an already historical win even better.... Harry was gonna go for it! "Go Hariyama!" Tyson said, hoping that it's Thick Fat ability could help it last. "Use Brick Break!" "Catch it and use Focus Punch," Harry replied calmly, with Blaziken succeeding. Harry had it followed up by Brave Bird; defeating the weakened and injured Pokemon. It was low level, and it barely stood a stance in the first place, Harry mused, and now it was in really bad shape. It would probably be in the Pokemon Center for a couple of days. Harry was displeased with his opponent, his team had major weaknesses. Donphan was defeated next, with Blaziken using Focus Blast on the ground and then repeating it on Donphan directly. Now, that didn't quite finish the job, but the Flare Blitz that followed it certainly did. With Tyson having lost three Pokemon, they were forced to take a break. When the battle restarted, Tyson sent out his Meowth, which caused Harry to roll his eyes in disdain and anger them both. Harry sent out his Blaziken and decided to end it quick, not deeming the Meowth worth his time. "Blast Burn," Harry said boredly. Harry watched as the battlefield was bathed once more in Blaziken's fire, smirking when the Meowth's absurd outfit was burned off. The Meowth was still conscious though, and Harry admired Tyson's patience for training such a useless Pokemon to such a high level. It was wasteful, but the Meowth was atleast level 80 and an example for weaker Pokemon to aspire too. "Thunderbolt!" Tyson ordered and was shocked when Harry didn't have Blaziken dodge or counter it. He was even more shocked when it did no real damage. Harry had Blaziken use the speed of Quick Attack and unleash a brutal beatdown on Meowth.... Focus Punch's, Double Kick's, and Sky Uppercut's and Meowth fainted and was left in bad shape. What Harry didn't know was its legs had been severely injured. Harry wouldn't learn that until later. "Meowth is unable to battle! Tyson, send out your next Pokemon!" The referee said, sympathizing with Tyson's plight, but knowing that he made a mistake in participating in this competition before he and his Pokemon were ready. Tyson returned his Meowth, greatly concerned about its condition and sent out his Shiftry. Shiftry was his last hope for defeating Harry's Blaziken and his Mega Metagross needed the Fire-type and any other threats gone for Tyson to still have a chance at victory. Tyson refused to forfeit! He was too close! "Shiftry Shadow Ball!" "Let it hit!" Harry ordered, deciding to end this and defeat this pathetic excuse for a trainer. The idiots weak Pokemon were fighting for nothing. Tyson kept having his Shiftry attack Blaziken and Harry let him, it was time for Blaziken to access its ability Blaze. Harry got his wish as Blaziken roared, enveloped by a pillar of flames, and reaching his current absolute strongest state. His Blaziken had one hell of a special ability and not even his Charizard's Blaze ability could match it. "Blast Burn!" Harry ordered and Blaziken roared in agreement, bathing the battlefield in fire and liquifying it into molten rock. "Shiftry is unable to battle! Tyson, send out your final Pokemon!" The referee said, while wishing Tyson would just forfeit. "Just forfeit! All you're doing is forcing your Pokemon to suffer for nothing! You're already beaten!" Harry said, trying to get the idiot to see sense. "I've come too far to just give up!" Tyson replied, to Harry's disgust. "Even if you do beat Blaziken, which you wont, you would have to defeat five more Pokemon; including my Charizard and Dusknoir. My victory is an absolute and nothing you do can change that." Harry said in clear annoyance. "You have three Pokemon that are Elite Four level, but the rest are low level and poorly trained." That, unfortunately, only angered Tyson and caused him to send out his Metagross to prove him wrong. It was quickly Mega-Evolved too. "I'll show you poorly trained!" "You already have! Five times!" Harry said boredly, knowing that it seemed like a taunt but not caring. "Meteor Mash!" Tyson said angrily, and Mega Metagross charged. "Flare Blitz!" Harry ordered. The two Pokemon met in the middle of the decimated battlefield and even after a long battle Blaziken was still stronger than a Pokemon no higher than level 62, and proved that by pushing Mega Metagross back and forcing it to halt its attack. "Blast Burn!" Harry ordered, and watched coldly as Blaziken ended the battle and the dreams of a reckless and stupid trainer. "Hadrian has done it again!" The announcer said in awe. "For those who don't know, this is Hadrian's third championship win! Not only that, but Hadrian has surpassed his own previous achievement in the Indigo Plateau Conference and only one of his Pokemon fainted during the entire Ever Grande Conference! This is his third league win in a row and Hadrian from Viridian City has become the first in history to achieve this." "Hadrian from Viridian City has several noteworthy accomplishments.... He won the Indigo Plateau Conference with only two of his Pokemon having fainted during the entire conference. He won the Silver Conference with no Pokemon having fainted. He has just won the Ever Grande Conference with only one Pokemon having fainted. Hadrian from Viridian City has set three national records and one world record!" President Goodshow and Hoenn Champion Steven Stone came to present Harry with his winnings. "Congratulations on winning the Ever Grande Conference, Hadrian, and on your historical winning streak." President Goodshow said. "Yes, congratulations, Harry," Steven said. "I'm glad you aren't interested in being Champion of Hoenn!" He added jokingly. "I present you with your trophy; proof of your victory, and one million Pokedollars will be transferred into your account. Your winning the Ever Grande Conference grants you the right to challenge Hoenn's Elite Four and Steven at any time you desire, and you will bear the title Champion of the Ever Grande Conference until next year." "Sorry, but we have to abandon you to the reporters now," Steven said. "Also, if you find a way to make money every time you get asked 'what's next for you' or 'what will you do next', let me know. I've been asked that a lot and I need to know very badly." With that parting remark, Steven and President Goodshow walked away. Sure enough, the first reporter to him asked what was next for him. Reporters and their staple questions.... "I'll be taking a gap-year and traveling and training, catching new Pokemon, and I may build a complete set of Eevee evolutions." The reporters looked almost disappointed, but Harry didn't care. That just got him free of them much earlier. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry later learned that several of Tyson's Pokemon were in the Pokemon Center in severe condition, but Harry knew that Tyson could have forfeited at any time and that he wasn't excessively brutal. After Harry took care of some business and acquired nine Eevee's to train; giving one to Sirius, so that he could have an Umbreon, he and Sirius left for the Alola region.